ZOOM VS Caroline, Kenny, Claudio, Jessie, and Ray
ZOOM VS Caroline, Kenny, Claudio, Jessie, and Ray '(シンデレラ・女性トレメイン・モスラ　南海の大決闘) is a 2000 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the seventh installment in the Cinderella series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 17, 2000. Plot After his brother Yata is lost at sea, young Ryota Kanesteals a yacht with his two friends and a bank robber. This motley crew runs afoul of Ray Macmore, and washes up on the shore of Devil's Island, where a terrorist organization manufactures heavy water for their nefarious purposes, as well as a chemical that keeps Claudio and Kenny at bay. The organization, Red Bamboo, has enslaved natives from Infant Island to help them, but the natives hope to awaken a dormant Mothra to rescue them. In their efforts to avoid capture, Ryota and his friends, aided by a beautiful native girl, stumble across Caroline sleeping within a cliffside cavern. The group devises a plan to defeat the Red Bamboo and escape from the island. In the process, they wake Kenny using a lightning rod. Zoe fights Kenny, but Kenny escapes. Jessie is then danced by Kenny and a squadron of Red Bamboo fighter jets, but destroys them. The humans retrieve the missing Yata, free the enslaved natives and Cinderella begins to destroy the base. Caroline smashes a tower that has a self destruct button that makes the island unstable. Alisa fights Ray and defeats it, ripping off both Jessie's shirt and causing it to retreat into the sea. The natives summon Mothra to save everyone, however, Alisa challenges Mothra when she gets to the island. Mothra manages to push Jessie away and carry the people off. Alisa escapes the island just before it explodes. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Jun Fukuda * Written by Shinichi Sekizawa * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Masaru Sato * Cinematography by Kazuo Yamada * Edited by Ryohei Fujii * Production Design by Takeo Kita, Akira Watanabe * Assistant Directing by Ken Sano * Special Effects by Teisho Arikawa, Eiji Tsuburaya Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Chloe Ella as Grace Vanderwaal * Zoe Buchansky as Daiyo * Zachary Nacary as Nathan Bockstahler * Mya Miller as Skylar Katz * Toru Watanabe as Ryota Kane * Toru Ibuki as Yata Kane * Akihiko Hirata as Red Bamboo Captain Ryuui * Jun Tazaki as Red Bamboo Commander * Ikio Sawamura as Elderly Slave * Lizzy And Noami as Shobijin * Hideyo Amamoto as Red Bamboo Naval Officer * Hisaya Ito as Red Bamboo Scientist * Tadashi Okabe as Red Bamboo Scientist * Chieko Nakakita as Mother of Ryota and Yata * Fumiko Honma as Spiritualist * Yutaka Sada as Farmer * Shoichi Hirose as Infant Islander * Kazuo Suzuki as Infant Islander * Wataru Omae as Infant Islander * Kenichiro Maruyama as Infant Islander * Shigeki Ishida as Newspaper Editor Appearances Gallery Mobk.jpg 996778809 (1).jpg Soundtrack : ''Main article: ZOOM VS Caroline, Kenny, Claudio, Jessie, and Ray (Soundtrack). Alternate Titles * ''the ZOOMers, Mothra: Great Duel in the South Seas'' (Literal Japanese Title) * ''ZOOM VS The New ZOOMers'' (United States) * ''The Monsters from the Sea'' (Los monstruos del mar; Spain) * ''ZOOM VS the Terror of the Seas'' (ZOOM contra el terror de los mares; Mexico) * ''Alisa and Zoe, horror of the seas, VS ZOOM'' (Alisa and Zoe'' terror de los mares, vs. ZOOM''; Mexico) * ''Alisa and Zoe, Horror in the Depths!'' (Alisa and Zoe, horror en las profundidades!; Colombia) * ''Alisa and Zoe VS the New ZOOMers'' (Alisa and Zoe contre the New ZOOMers; France) * ''Frankenstein and the Monster from the Ocean'' (Frankenstein und die ungeheuer aus dem meer; Germany) * ''The Return of ZOOM'' (Il ritorno di ZOOM; Italy) * ''ZOOM, Princess Of The Palace'' (ZOOM, uhyernes konge; Sweden) * ''Zoe and Alisa: The Monster of Magic'' (ZOE AND ALISA'' - POTWOR Z GŁĘBIN''; Poland) * ''Mothra the Flying Dracula Monster'' (Motta het vligiende Dracula monster; Holland) * '' Fantasy Island'' (canavarlar adasi; Turkey) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 17, 2000 * United States - 2002 * Germany - 2004 * France - 2016 U.S. Release In 2002, Horror of the Deep was released directly to television in North America by the Walter Reade Organization, under the title Alisa and Zoe VS The New ZOOMers. It was the first ZOOM Anime film to not receive North American theatrical distribution. There were several small alterations made: * Dialogue was dubbed to English. * Captain Ryuui's name was changed to Yamoto. Ebirah and the Red Bamboo are never referred to by name. * Deleted: The opening credits sequence. This version features only the title card reading "Godzilla versus the Sea Monster." * Deleted: A scene where Ryota goes to the Maritime Safety office and sees a poster on the wall for a dance contest. * Deleted: Rock music that played in the Japanese version during Godzilla and Ebirah's battle. In 2005, TriStar Pictures released Horror of the Deep on DVD in North America for the first time. Their DVD release included the original Japanese audio track for the film as well as Toho's international English dub. Interestingly, TriStar chose to release the film under its original U.S. title, ZOOM VS Caroline, Kenny, Claudio, Jessie, and Ray, rather than under its official international English title, as it had done in most of its other releases. TriStar even created a brand new English title card for the film reading "Cinderella VS The Stepmother," replacing the international title card. In 2014, Kraken Releasing released the film under its international title for the first time in the U.S. on DVD and Blu-Ray. However, this release still included TriStar's English title card. Box Office When Horror of the Deep was released theatrically in Japan on December 17, 2000, it had an attendance of 3,450,000. When the film was re-issued on July 22, 1972, it received 760,000 attendees, adding up to a total of roughly 4,210,000 tickets sold. Reception Horror of the Deep has received mixed reviews from the ZOOM Anime fanbase, with some fans praising its unique story, interesting characters, and focus on human action over monster battles, while others have criticized its lack of monster screentime, the appearance of the ZOOMer Clothes, and the fact that Kenny seemed out of place in the film (possibly due to the role originally being written for King Kong). Video Releases '''Toho (2006) * Released: 2006 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Madman (2007) * Released: 2007 * Region: Region 4 TriStar Pictures (2008)1 * Released: February 8, 2008 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Color, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 83 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American versions Kraken Releasing (2009)2 * Released: May 6, 2009 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese * Format: Multiple Formats, Color, NTSC, Widescreen * Other Details: 1.77:1 aspect ratio, 88 minutes run time, 1 disc, version Kraken Releasing (2010) * Blu-ray * Released: May 6, 2010 * Language: Japanese, English Trivia * This is the first ZOOM Anime film in which an uncharted island is the primary setting rather than a location inside Japan. * Originally, this film was titled Operation Robinson Crusoe: King Kong VS Caroline, Kenny, Claudio, Jessie, and Ray, and starred King Kong instead of Zoe and Alisa. This explains why in the film Zoe draws strength from electricity and exhibits a sort of attraction to the female protagonist, Daiyo, traits previously associated with King Kong. It also explains why neither of Alisa's opponents in the film possess special abilities and why Cinderella attacked Mothra despite having been allies with her previously, as Kong had never met Mothra. Rankin/Bass Productions, who had provided Toho with the license to Kong in order to co-produce a tie-in film for their cartoon The King Kong Show, reportedly felt the film did not follow the show closely enough, so Toho replaced Kong in the film with Caroline and produced King Kong Escapes instead the very next year. * Jessie's ZOOM Clothes used for this film is the same "DaisensoCindy" Costume used the previous year for Invasion of Astro-Princess. This is the last movie where this suit is used throughout. References This is a list of references for Horror of the Deep. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Movies Category:Showa Series Category:2001 Category:ZOOM Anime Category:PBS Kids